Random Songs
by primallynx
Summary: 10 random songs about seddie. This was fun.


I didn't get tagged, but this sounded fun. All these are Freddie and Sam. I don't own icarly.

Save Me - Remy Zero

I couldn't believe it. One minute we were walking across the street. I had just struck a dramatic Super Hero pose and called Freddie SuperDork. I was still laughing at my own cleverness when suddenly he pushes me out of the way of the car. I didn't even see it. It took me a minute to realize what had happened, what had almost happened. I started crying. I couldn't stop. Freddie just held me and kept saying everything was all right. I held him back as tight as I could. Freddie, my hero.

Raise Your Hand - Bon Jovi

So there we were, sitting in Ms. Briggs class. Ol' Big Butt had just asked us who wrote the Raven. Well I happen to like Edgar Allen Poe. He's crazy. Amazingly though, no one else seemed to know the answer. So I said to myself, "Even I know this one."

Well, Dumb Freddork must have heard me because he starts telling me to raise my hand.

"I don't want to." I reply.

"If you know the answer, then raise your hand."

"No, I have a rep to think about."

Then he grabs my hand and tries to make me raise it.

He's actually stronger than I give him credit for because I had to struggle to not raise my hand.

Suddenly Gibby yells out "Look! Freddie and Sam are holding hands!" The whole class looks at us. This is the worst, I don't think I've ever been that embarrassed. Quickly, Freddie and I both place our hands back on our desks. I'm still blushing when I look over at him. He's blushing too, but also smiling. I smile back at him. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Miracles Happen - Princess Diaries

He is so stupid! I hate him so much! Doesn't he know that when I pick on him it means I'm flirting! I'm Sam Puckett. That's how flirt. But nooooo. All he can do is stare at Carly. She is my best friend, but sometimes I really hate how all the attention is on her. Sometimes I think he's flirting back at me, but then he go's and makes stupid lovey eyes at Carly.

Oh well, time to rehearse for iCarly. I reach her apartment door and just as I grab the door handle I hear the door behind me open.

"Sam?" Freddie asks.

I turn to face him. He looks nervous. "What's up dweeb?"

"Do you ..uh...want to grab a pizza with me later?"

I look at him questioningly. "You mean like a date?"

Oh, he's really nervous now. "Yeah."

I stare at him for a minute, then finally say "Sure."

"Great! I mean...uh...that's cool. So after we rehearse then."

"Whatever." I say as I turn around. I have to hide the smile on my face. Maybe miracles do happen.

Just Words - Emma Lahana

"Why do you always have to do that?" Freddie asked Sam.

"Do what?" She asks back innocently.

"Make fun of me all the time. Call me names and stuff. You must really hate me." Freddie said, with an almost hurt expression on his face.

"C'mon, settle down, geek. They're just words. It's not like that's how I really feel about you." Sam explained calmly.

"Well then, how DO you feel about me?" Freddie asked, looking a little confused.

Sam thought for a bit. "Okay, you know how you feel mad when you want ham but there isn't any around, then you get some ham and you feel much better. Not just full, but complete. That's how I feel."

Freddie looked at her like she was crazy. "So...I'm ham?

"Psh. Don't flatter yourself. Nothing's better than ham. But you come in second."

"I guess I can settle for that." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good." She replied. "Now go get me some ham."

It's My Turn To Fly - Titan A.E.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were at the park flying kites. They were fliming themselves for a segment for iCarly. It was kind of a contest to see who could keep their kite in the air the longest. Unfortunately, the contest was only between Carly and Freddie because Sam had already crashed hers and then sold it to a kid for money to buy hotdogs.

"C'mon let me fly it now." Sam said to Freddie.

"No. Get your own." He shot back.

"Uh, hello, I had my own, but it was defective, so I sold it for hotdoggety goodness."

"Well who's fault is that? Maybe if you didn't suck at kite flying, you could still have yours in the air."

"Well it's hard to be good at something that you've never done before." Sam said quickly.

Freddie looked at Sam. "Yo've really never flown a kite before?"

"Nope. The one I had was an old birthday present that I never did anything with. It seemed boring at first, but now that I know they can actually stay up in the air, I want to try. So give."

Freddie thought for a moment. "Okay, here. But be careful."

Sam took the roll of string from him. Almost immediately the kite started to fall.

"What am I doing wrong?" Sam asked angrily.

"You can't just hold the string, you need to feel which way the wind is blowing and pull it a little into it so it catches and stays up. Also sometimes you need to walk with it if the wind dies down too much."

Sam tried to do what Freddie instructed and got the kite back up in the air.

"Hey, it's working!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"You're doing great. You know, they have kites in all different shapes. I've seen box kites, square kites, and even kites shaped like food."

When he said this it really caught Sam's attention. "Do they have hot dog kites?"

Freddie laughed. "You know, they just might."

Carly watched her two friends fly Freddie's kite, happily chatting with each other.

"Finally they're talking nicely to each other." She thought to herself.

"Maybe this will lead to something more between them."

Carly quietly left the two alone. "I'll catch up with Sam later and get all the details." She thought happily.

Jessie's Girl - Rick Springfield

Sam found Freddie punching the door of his locker. "Hey dork, that's my job. What are you doing?" Freddie turned to face her. "That new guy Jessie has been dating Carly. I missed my chance with her. Now what do I do?"

Sam looked at Freddie and laughed. "You are such an idiot. Sure you and Carly are friends, but that's it. Not all guys and girls have to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Sometimes they can just be friends you know. Besides, like they say, there are other fish in the sea. Maybe one is out there for you. Somebody you never considered because you were so Carly blind."

Suddenly, the lunch bell rang. "Ooh! Gotta go. Food time. Later nerd."

Freddie watched her leave as he thought about what she said. Other fish in the sea, huh? Somebody I never considered? Could she have been talking about herself?

"Hey Sam, wait up!"

Can't Get You Out Of My Head - Kylie Minogue

I can't stop thinking about her. My name is Freddie Benson. Her's is Samantha Puckett. She is the toughest, meanest, most annoying girl in school. She constantly picks on me about everything I do or say or wear. It's a wonder I don't hate her. But there are good times too. Like when we do Wake Up Spencer for iCarly. Or when we teamed up to keep Carly from switching schools. We work well together. Not that either of us would admit it. She is always on my mind.

I can't get her out of my head. Good thing I like her there.

867-5309 (Jenny) - Tommy Twotone

I can't believe I'm doing this. Stupid Carly's idea. She gave Freddie my phone number but told him it was the number of a girl named Jenette. Not sure where we got that name from but oh well.

Amazingly enough, he believed her. He called "Jenette" and asked me out. I had to change my voice a little and really try hard to not call him dork or anything else. We agreed to meet at Groovy Smoothie. Won't he be surprized to see me.

Why am I doing this? The three of us do a very popular web show every week so it's not like we're exactly normal. If me and Freddie are gonna date, that shouldn't be normal either.

Besides, I couldn't just come out and say I like him could I? So Carly came up with this stupid idea that I really hope works out.

Okay, there he is inside, waiting for "Jenette". Wish me luck.

Turn The Page - Bob Segar

Freddie Benson walked into the Shay's apartment. Sam Puckett was sitting on their couch looking at a photo album and eating a chicken leg.

"Carly and Spencer here?" He asked.

"Nope. Spencer needed gum and paperclips for a sculpture. At least I hope that's what he needed them for. Said they'd be back in a bit. They left me here to guard the fridge."

"Looks like you're doing a great job too. What are you looking at?"

"A photo album that Carly has been making of everything we've done on iCarly."

Freddie sat down next to her. "Let me see. Hey I remember this, we had Emmett eat a bologna and jellybean sandwich. He liked it so much we had to make him another one."

Sam looked at the next page. "This was cool too. When we got all those wind up toys and had races."

They kept looking at pictures and remembering and laughing together. Freddie couldn't help thinking this was a pretty nice way to spend an evening.

Right Here Waiting - Richard Marx

Freddie I know you love Carly. But you don't seem to understand that she doesn't feel the same way. She loves you too, but only as a friend. That won't change. What you don't see though, is that I love you too. Only my love goes beyond friendship. Sure I may pick on you a little. Okay, constantly. But it's only so you'll pay attention to me. Maybe one day you'll look at me like you look at Carly. But until that day, I'll be right here waiting for you.

Hope you liked them. Later.


End file.
